


Thanksgiving

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. It was Neal's first Thanksgiving after he'd run away from home and he had nothing to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** When I was "test-driving" the pic with [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/)**sheenianni** , we both agreed that it's a possibility that after running away from home Neal had it really bad, with the cold and hunger and lack of shelter slowly killing his determination to stay on the right side of the law and be everything his father was not *pets him*
> 
> This fills the _**hunger/starvation**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) AND the _**rainstorm**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87j59uqxkqtk3kv/thanksgiving.png?dl=0)  



End file.
